Obsidian Keys
by Prism of fantasy
Summary: When a person sees Lilium, what usually comes to mind is either an insensitive she-devil or a beautiful cellist. And when a person sees Itachi, what first comes to their mind is an intelligent, handsome, prodigy. Lilium and Itachi are both seniors in Whitewater High School, but Itachi is new to town. But when these musical geniuses' paths intertwine, how will the future unfold?


The school colors adorned the walls of the hallway. Black, dark red, and white strips of construction paper cut into shapes of people holding hands. Everywhere she looked there was a poster of an LGBTQ club the school had recently started in attempts to unify the students. This was just another attempt at preventing bullying in a school where none of these things have worked.

The noirette looked down at her watch and noted that there were only four minutes of transition time so she thought of hurrying to class.

She quickly maneuvered around students all the while ignoring the glares and whispers that were clearly directed toward her.

The whispers grew louder and clearer as she continued on, so she decided to pop in her earbuds and listen to music. She put an ear bud in one of her ears, but as she was putting in the next one she felt a slight tug at her hair. It wasn't at all a harsh tug and it didn't seem like it was supposed to come off as one. She turned around instantly and her eyes followed the hand that held one of her curls.

Her eyes quickly traced the hand to a face. He was slightly tanned and had brown hair, he held a toothy grin as she gave him an icy stare. He wore a black compression shirt with blue jeans. She recognized him to be the very talked about football star that almost every wench in her high school fawned over.

 _If only I could remember that smiling idiot's name._ As if on cue, a boy-his friend presumably-put a hand on his shoulder. "Damien, don't bother with her," he warned as he looked at her cautiously. "She's the one that broke David's nose last year for hugging her." he finished.

She had actually forgotten about the incident with David. Though this happened last year, it was as if she could still smell his strong and unflattering cologne. It wasn't as though she wanted to smell him. But due to the close proximity, the overpowering fragrance inevitably filled her nose unpleasantly.

She absolutely detested conversing with essentially anyone. Let alone physically interacting with them. The only occasions she verbally interacted with other students was in mandatory group projects. Even then, she spoke in a minimalistic manner with her peers. When she spoke, she did so in a way that the other person would know she had no intention in carrying the conversation any further than it needed to be.

Physical affection gave her the urge to gag. So it was only natural to collide her fist with David's nose.

In her defense, David had made it a mission to make her Pre-calculus class a living hell. He had no sort of intellect but holy hell was he perseverant.

David would always ask to take her out after she repeatedly rejected him. He insisted on using the most pitiful pick-up lines in hopes to humor her. The most he ever had gotten from her was a frown, he always grumbled away afterwards about her not having a decent sense of humor. It was always things of those sorts until he tried hugging her that one day. Poor David cried that day but it was as if her fist had a mind of its own that day in that particular moment.

She chuckled at the memory of his tall figure hunched over while covering his face, all the while bawling loudly. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Damien chortle.

He and his friend walked in front of her now. "You don't mean to tell me that this is Lilium?" he asked smirking in disbelief. When his friend didn't respond, Damien continued to eye her as if looking for an indication that she was really herself. _What's the big deal? Surely I don't have_ that _of_ _bad a reputation_.

She didn't have time to sit there and help convince him of who she was. And quite frankly she didn't care for it, and she wasn't about to act like it either.

Lilium put on an insincere smile. "Look, I'd love to stick around and converse with you guys but you wastes of oxygen are taking up my time. Now, if you would please let me pass, we can all get on with our day." she dryly said.

He looked at her with a half shocked expression. _I can almost bet that he's always had his_ _way._

Damien then scoffed loudly as Lilium harshly walked between him and his companion. She swiftly moved around students to get ahead.

In a matter of almost two and a half minutes, she was outside her class. She noticed that the class banner had been torn down. It was a material made of paper, anyways.

Needless to say, it did irk her to no end that people felt the need to destroy. She thought back to when her and a couple of the orchestra students had painted it. Of course Lilium wasn't much of an artist. But for something she passionate about, she was anything. Her section still had to plead her to do it, but regardless of her hesitation, it was something she was proud of.

When her section had drawn the banner, she was finishing her freshmen year. _It was only a matter of time really._


End file.
